


Speechless For Once

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Kissing, Office Sex, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, ladies love the Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent home early Rollins spends some time with Barba before Olivia interrupts... ultimately joining in for yummy 3way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Threesomes aren't usually my thing but if this came out as a sex tape I'd watch it, and so would you.  
> Please R & R, love ya'll xx

“Ahh, why if it isn’t the cavalry.” Barba grumbled as Benson, Amaro and Rollins all swept into his office.  
“We need to bring in Watson, tonight.” Olivia looked at him with those pleading eyes she knew he couldn’t deny,   
“Do we have any grounds?” They all looked at each other, “That’ll be a no then…” He rolled his eyes,   
“The DA already thinks I do you lot too many favours… I need something a little more damning than suspicion.”  
Rollins strut over, leaning over his desk to show him an apparently compelling document, as unprofessional as it was, he didn’t spend a second on the document, when he finally looked up Benson and Amaro looked satisfied as if they’d proven this Watson guy guilty… Barba knew it wouldn’t be that easy in the courtroom but then maybe it would be if Rollins was prosecuting.  
“Oh…okay then.” Benson slid another form onto his desk and he signed off on everything, his mind miles away from the possible repercussions of his foolishness.   
He finished signing everything but just sort of… froze. ‘Wonder why she’s wearing a skirt today… she never wears skirts, she said she can’t run in skirts. Maybe it’s for Amaro, bloody Amaro with his jawline and charm and pretending he gives a…’  
“Barba… you good?” Rollins asked, he feigned a fairly unconvincing cough and nodded, handing over the files,   
“Yeah… go pick him up.” Benson looked at her watch,   
“Nick and I can do this, go home Amanda. I’ll see you in the morning.” If it had been anyone else, Barba would assume she was giving him and Rollins some ‘private time’, but that was hardly her style, she really did care for her team, she just wanted Rollins to get some rest.   
They walked out of the room leaving Barba and Rollins locked in a stare,   
“Nice skirt.” He smiled that lopsided smirk and Rollins knew she couldn’t ‘just go home’ now.  
She bit her lip, “Thanks, but I bet you’d like it better on the floor.” The cough Barba shook with was entirely real now, he knew that Rollins was the kinkier of the women in the squad but he never imagined her making the first move, not on him anyway.  
“Don’t worry Counsellor, I’m off duty.” She winked and slunk around to his side of the desk, standing on her toes and leaning back, her ass just on his desk.   
“I’ve never seen you so quiet Counsellor.”   
“I… I don’t… I didn’t…” she placed her index finger over his lips,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be in charge for a bit.” She sat atop his desk now, letting her skirt ride up higher than she would normally allow, and then a good bit higher than that,  
“Do you want me to take it off?” she whispered, her voice deepened with arousal, Barba nodded and she put on a show, her hands splayed over her skirt, sliding them to the zip on the side, pulling it down and raising her hips, pulling the soft material down her legs and letting it pool on the floor below her. Her panties were the lightest of blues, setting off her eyes, Barba couldn’t believe this was how his night was going to go.   
She began unbuttoning her blouse, her legs parting making Barba squirm uncomfortably in his seat. She was soon sitting there in just her underwear, he knew he had to make a move soon or she’d think he wasn’t interested.   
“Counsellor… we don’t have to do this, I thought you…”  
“No! I want this, I’m just… I didn’t expect it.”  
“I’d surprise you a lot more often if I knew you were gonna be this quiet.” He groaned and stood up from his chair, letting the bulge in his pants line up with Amanda’s panties. She looked down, her eyes widened,  
“No.”   
“What?”  
“Never mind… I don’t wanna sound like some cheesy porn star.” Barba chuckled for the first time,  
“Tell me… what’s wrong?”  
“Your cock is quite… impressive.” He laughed, a little louder this time, looking down, he was only half hard but he felt more comfortable for the compliment.   
“Thanks… I guess.” She grabbed him by the knot of his tie, kissing him slow and deep, he groaned and bucked against her as her teeth playfully bit at his lower lip. She was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his tie loose and suspenders hanging from his trousers.   
They finally pulled away for air,   
“I want to taste you.” She moaned and he pushed him back into his chair, kneeling below him and unbuckling his pants. She pulled them down to his knees and he quickly kicked them off while she finished unbuttoning his shirt.   
His cock twitched as it was exposed to the cool air,   
“Never pictured you as a commando kind of guy.”  
“I’m full of surprises.” She licked the tip of his cock,   
“Yes you are.” Just as he began to get comfortable there was a knock at his door, Olivia.  
“Sorry Counsellor, Watson was arrested on drug charges earlier today so Nick’s gone to sort it out. Did I leave my badge here my any chance… I never leave without it.”  
Barba sat stock still, his face and neck flushed with embarrassment, he then noticed that she could only see his shirt open, Rollins was now hidden under the desk.  
“Oh god I’m sorry, just call me if you find it.” Barba was mortified, he immediately began buttoning up his shirt again,   
“N-no, this is not… no I’m not, umm I think I saw your badge on the ch-chair.” He pointed, his shirt nearly buttoned, he stumbled on his words as Amanda took him in her mouth again, flicking her tongue over the slit and stroking his cock in a gorgeous rhythm.   
Olivia walked over, picking up her badge and clipping it back onto her pants, she was almost to the door when he groaned, she was taking him so deep, he could feel the tip pressing against her throat, the sound unmistakable.   
She turned around and marched around to his side of the desk, pulling his chair back and revealing a very naked, very horny Detective Rollins.   
She crawled out from under the desk,   
“I know we should’ve just asked but I couldn’t resist.” Barba kept his eyes glued on Amanda,  
“What? What are you talking about?” Olivia stood behind him, unbuttoning her shirt, she leaned close licking the shell of his ear.   
“A few weeks ago there was this case, a threesome, sounded very appealing provided it was… properly executed. Amanda and I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like… and we both knew a man who’s pretty sharp with his tongue.”   
Now this is where Barba would have woken had it been another of his rather inappropriate dreams, he waited for a second, he was still in his chair, they were still there, half naked, wanting him, who was he to deny them?   
“Y-you want me? B-both of you?” they smiled,   
“We were too nervous to just ask… Amanda said she’d test the water, and then I could join if all went to plan.”  
“Say yes counsellor.” Amanda whispered, still kneeling below him,  
“Oh god yes.” Olivia chuckled into his ear, every hair on his neck standing to attention. Rollins placed her hand over him again, his cock still adjusting to the developments. She stroked him long and slow, coaxing him back to full hardness without getting him too worked up.   
Olivia was unbuttoning his shirt again from behind him, sucking at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder as more of his heated skin was revealed. Before long he was bucking in his chair, trying to keep his orgasm at bay, especially now he had two gorgeous women to please.   
“A-Amanda stop or I’ll… you know.” She stopped, leaving a hand on him, squeezing a little around the base.   
Olivia moved over to where Rollins was sitting, kissing her in front of him, the heavy use of tongue clearly for his pleasure.   
“W-wait!” They both stopped, that was thing about SVU detectives, it might be a game but if they say stop, they stop.   
“I don’t really get the… mechanics, and I don’t even know if you two are…” he looked confused, he was confused, Amanda spoke up.   
“Liv would never admit it but she’s wanted you for a looong time, she needs you to fuck her.” Barba swallowed thickly, taking a fleeting glance at Olivia who looked embarrassed for once in her life,  
“And you?”   
“Once I found out she wanted you I kept seeing it in my head, I said to her… I wanna be there, I’ll take as much or as little as you’ll give me.” She somehow managed an innocent looking smile and Barba’s nostrils flared.  
“We should take this to the couch.” They nodded and stood, walking over to the black leather couch near the entrance of the room, he took a second to make sure the door was locked. Olivia was now down to a matching black set of underwear, a little lacy but not overly effeminate.   
Amanda patted the middle seat of the couch, empty between them and he sat down, leaning first towards Olivia, kissing her hard, full of the passion of the ‘unrequited’ crush he’d had for since first working with SVU. Rollins sat behind him, running fingers through his hair, letting her other arm explore his chest.   
He unhooked her bra with ease and moved down her body, massaging her breasts, licking at one while squeezing the other, her nipples forming dark peaks.   
“Mmm Rafael.” He groaned at the use of his first name, his hand glided over her knickers, soaked and pulled them down her tan legs, he moved lower, kisses being pressed against her hipbones,  
“Fuck me Rafi.” His cock twitched, she’d only ever called him that in his dreams, he lined himself up and slowly thrust inside, giving her time to adjust to his size.  
Soon she flipped them over, she now bounced on his cock, moaning at each inward thrust, Amanda stood up, though Rafael barely even noticed. All of a sudden she was naked behind him, he grabbed at her thighs pulling them towards him,   
“Let me take care of you.” He whispered, his voice so rough with lust, she kneeled on the arm of the couch, his head between her thighs.  
He leaned up, his tongue alternating between flickering over her clit and thrusting inside her throbbing pussy. She changed her position so she could relax, his tongue quickly bringing her to the edge.  
“Fuck Rafi, I’m gonna cum.” Olivia moaned, he raised his hips, slamming into her as her thighs failed to move, trembling as she came, his cock still hitting the perfect spot, prolonging her orgasm.   
After a moment she got up, her thumb and forefinger squeezing the base of his cock to stop him from climaxing.   
“You need to feel him.” Olivia whispered breathlessly, Amanda sighed,   
“Can I?” she whimpered, Rafael nodded, she moved further onto the couch, lying flat as Rafael repositioned himself, climbing on top of her and guiding himself inside of her.   
She moaned loud, not used to being so close to the edge yet. Rafael’s pace was quick he wanted to see her cum, and he needed to cum so badly himself. Olivia was kneeling beside the couch, rubbing Amanda’s clit as he fucked her, kissing Rafael hard and deep at the same time.   
“Fuck I’m close.” Rafael groaned, Olivia rubbed at Amanda’s clit faster, letting out moans through her clenched teeth. She tensed at the intensity of her orgasm causing Rafael to tip over the edge, struggling not to scream. After a moment he became too sensitive and Amanda stood up, helping Olivia up and both managing to lie down on the couch, they were hot, they were sticky but they’d never been so grateful for a plan coming together.


End file.
